Both Feet in the Wishing Well - Revised
by Tartan Faeries
Summary: Harry ang Ginny have a day together, Cho makes an appearance and R/H are still in love!


****

Hello here is my fic _revised_ with the little bit that got cut out in it. This is a fic to show you the effects of diet coke on the brain. What do you think? Should Harry's feelings deepen or should I prove that you can be just friends? R/R please, flames are always appreciated. Another TF creation, author Luce. If you're wondering about the title it's a line from a Free song, Wishing Well. 

**__**

Valentines Day at Hogwarts…

Harry sighed as he lay down on his front beside the lake. The sun was shining the cold February demeanor had lifted into a crisp gentle breeze. To top it all off it was Valentines Day. 

The grounds were swarming with couples. Even Draco Malfoy's eyes had lit up when Pansy Parkinson handed him a gaudy fuschia valentine. Ron and Hermione were leaned up against a tree, laughing and chatting. Harry looked on at them. They looked so happy, he thought. He wasn't exactly jealous. He was just put out by their couple-ness. There were of course plenty girls who would have kept Harry company, but there was only on he wanted and as far as he knew she wasn't interested in him or anyone else right now. Cho Chang's eyes were still dull with remorse over the death of Cedric Diggory. He could see it even when she smiled as she said hello in the corridors. Harry just felt plain lonely. He hadn't seen his godfather Sirius since the end of fourth year and some things just looked silly on paper. He wondered what Sirius would say. Maybe he was being stupid. He pushed himself up onto his knees. There was someone behind him.

"Hi Ginny!" he said turning round.

"Hi Harry…you looked lonely." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well," he smiled ruefully turning to face Ginny properly. She blanched suddenly.

"Oh pants!" she cried.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Colin Creevey! He's been following me around all day… Harry what do I do?!" she moaned trying to hide behind him, crouching so she was just hidden. Harry suddenly stood up and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Come on…" he said and hurried her off. 

"Where are we going?" she asked laughing.

"I don't know!" said Harry starting to laugh. "I don't know!" 

After half an hour they found themselves in Hogsmeade. Harry was surprised at how fun Ginny was turning out to be. They wandered in and out of shops laughing at some of the funny couples they passed. They really howled when they passed Malfoy who was looking red as Pansy shrieked at him for not getting her a present. That honeymoon was definitely over! Among those they encountered were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walking arm in arm but clearly just good friends. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were also heading for the Three Broomsticks looking enchanted with each other! 

Harry was glad he wasn't so alone on Valentines Day. Ginny seemed happy enough to be away from Colin and it soon occurred to Harry that since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets he and Ginny had never really been alone together without Ron or Hermione. It was nothing personal just the way things worked out. Soon their idle conversation turned to people they knew.

"Hermione told me all about the cupboard thing," Ginny said laughingly. [AUTHORS NOTE: SEE FIC "I found the lyrics for ooh Las Vegas"]

Harry grinned deviously.

"Well they needed to do something about it…I was fed up of Ron looking mournful whenever Hermione was in the room or whenever he spoke about her and considering the fact he spoke about nothing else…" Ginny laughed. Harry caught sight of the Three Broomsticks.

"Shall we?" he asked indicating the inn.

"No money!" shrugged Ginny apologetically.

"You think you're paying?" laughed Harry and pushed her in the direction of the door. 

"Oh okay." Agreed Ginny mocking reluctance.

Inside the inn Harry and Ginny sat laughing over Butterbeer. At another table sat some teachers including the couples they had encountered earlier. Snape was looking more vindictive and sour than usual. His indigo sowberry and rye sat smoking in front of him and he didn't join in the teacher's merry laughter. Harry nearly choked on his Butterbeer as Cho walked past and smiled by way of greeting at him. He coughed and tried to smile. Cho laughed and Harry looked sheepish. Ginny watched Harry's expression change as he saw what she knew was coming. A tall seventh year came up behind Cho and guided her in the direction of a table. Harry watched aghast as Cho accepted a white rose from the boy and her eyes shone for the first time since Cedric's death over six months ago. He swallowed and averted his gaze and swallowed. What does he have I don't? he asked himself angrily.

"Harry, come on," said Ginny gently picking up her cloak and getting ready to leave. Harry followed suit. As the left the inn dusk was beginning to settle. 

"I'm sorry Ginny," apologised Harry. 

"Oh it's OK," she said flippantly. They walked in silence for a while. Ginny sighed.

"What is it about her Harry?" she asked. _Or what does she have I don't?_ she thought sadly.

Harry was taken aback.

"Well...I…I" he stammered. Was it that obvious? "I don't know," he said giving up.

As they wandered up the path to the main steps Harry spoke again.

"I really did have a good time today Ginny," he said honestly. 

"Really?" she asked

"Really." He confirmed as they walked in the Entrance Hall. Once they had reached the Gryffindor common room, which was almost empty except for Neville who was snoozing in an armchair. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Thanks Harry." She said and quickly kissed him on the cheek, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"No Ginny, thank _you_."

Ron and Hermione suddenly burst in through the portrait hole holding hands.

"Hello!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise. Ron looked a bit confused. Hermione disentangled herself from Ron's grip. 

"Coming for food?" she asked Ginny.

"Yeah OK," said Ginny desperate to escape from what she had just done.

As the girls headed for the portrait hole Hermione turned and looked at Ron. 

"In a minute," he said awkwardly sneaking a glance at Harry.

"Yeah a minute." Harry agreed. The girls left.

"Harry please don't mess around with my sister! She really does like you…a LOT. Don't lead her on. I can tell you still like Cho and if Ginny thinks you like her then…"

"Ginny knows."

"Oh…but you two were…"

"Ron we're honestly just friends. Nothing more. And if Ginny thinks that we are it's not my fault but I know she doesn't think like that at all. Anyway…"

"Anyway?"

"Food comes first with me!" grinned Harry and made for the portrait hole. 

"Race you to the hall!"


End file.
